Cry For Me
by TinyCitrusLegs
Summary: Prussia was a prideful, egotistical man who never gave a thought to the concept love, until a certain Austrian man strolled into his life. Now, all Prussia wants is to see the love of his life cry with happiness and bliss. But would Austria ever give him that or would his own pride allow him no such thing?


Cry For Me

Prussia was a man of power. Any person would easily make that judgment upon seeing him. In all true sense, the man should have been despised by all and disliked, but it was almost shocking how many people, men and women alike, would flock to be enveloped and under his wing.

During his glory days, the German nation was nothing to be looked down upon; Austria would admit that without hesitation or bitterness because such a fact could not be overlooked. Prussia was a conquering, beer-guzzling douche bag in all sense, yet the man did have something to boast about.

So many had bent to his will, and whomever did not, he tormented by both being annoying and dangerously spontaneous. With his seemingly limitless amount of pride, it was also a dastardly job to try and break the damn nation. Even if he was outnumbered, surrounded and clearly out-matched, the Germanic man would give no sign of surrender with a glorious smirk. In the bedroom, especially, was a ferocious battle for dominance.

And you can certainly go ask Austria about that.

"Kesesesese~ Come on, Roddy, don't pent up all your sexy noises, I want to hear them~" A heavily German accented voice sounded, its tone bright yet taunting. The albino to whom the voice resided to was hovering over a certain Austrian nation, the other being flushed to an enormous extent, sweat beading at his brow and eyes dilated with lust, a very torturous lust at that. "You're such a stuck up girlie-man-boy, why don't you just scream for me?"

_Because that would only fuel your ego._

Austria did not respond though, he never responded to such dastardly questions, just begging to push his buttons. He wouldn't give in to what that demon douche wanted.

The preparation was lacking and rushed; the initial thrusting of digits burning and aching up the spine of the pitiful brunette and making him groan with pain. It was a stroke of luck, however, that Gilbert decided to lube up for the main event (after all, he was a staggering five meters, such necessities as lube was required). Oh, but the man was neither gentle nor slow. He merely ran and took it, like he did in many other situations.

And Austria would be lying if he claimed he didn't _love _it.

By the time the Prussian was done with him, he would be yelling and screaming, at a loss for breath even, and a limp mass. In the morning, soreness was a guarantee when it came to a night in the bedroom with that damn albino. There were few times during this period that Roderich remembered a certain day or time that seemed special or different than the others, but there was one day.

After one especially vicious round of sex, the brunette, of course, being inches away from sleep and still panting, extremely sore, the albino had given an odd stare to the man. Austria did not quite notice, his eyes being shut and letting himself be enveloped by bliss, and his attention was only grabbed when the Prussian spoke. "You're still such an uptight prick, Austria, you should really loosen up some." A frown developed on the Austrian's face, but he made no other expression or reply, which also brought Gilbert to mimic a similar facial feature. He snorted. "Ah… fine… I'll just have to do it for you… I'll help you loosen up, Roddy." The man grinned, thinking up of a whole new goal. "I will make you cry with pleasure."

And now he glared. Austria almost snickered at the thought. Such a thing would never happen, he wouldn't let it. He would never cry for him…

Prussia was a man of pride. He was proud of himself and rarely regretted any action or thing he said. Not only that, but when he said something, he meant it, and with every fiber of his well-being, such a fact stated would never change nor being taken back. Austria knew this fact very well, ever since the first time they met.

That was why, when a certain three-lettered phrase was uttered, the brunette was found in a state of both shock and bewilderment.

"I love you."

It was said simply and blunt, making Roderich pause to question if such a thing was said. He was at his piano, not playing, but writing out a new piece (one that was very much testing his abilities) that required much concentration. He placed his feathered pen down and looked over his shoulder, seeing the albino standing awkwardly at the door frame, shoulders hung yet somewhat focused and determined expression at hand.

"What?" Both confusion and annoyance was detected in the Austrian's voice. "Gilbert, please stop speaking nonsense and leave me alone… I'm trying to work," he excused, shrugging off the little statement like it were a threat.

The Prussian grew agitated. "Nein…" His feet moved, leading him a few feet closer to the brunette. "It's not nonsense you prude, I don't lie!" There was a pause on his part to see if any change would be found in the Austrian man. None was seen. "Don't you even understand what I said?! I love you, Roderich!"

Every second that the Germanic nation remained, Austria became more frustrated and stressed. He just _knew _that Gilbert meant no such thing. "Shut up, Gilbert. You're just confused, now leave me be, I must work!"

Prussia was taken aback, both by merely being shrugged off and by such bitter means.

_Just confused…?!_

That night ended late for Austria, he strained and still wanting to continue working on his music, but such a job could be saved for morning, he knew very well that forcing work upon himself would not create beautiful music.

He had a hung head, sleep tinted in his drooping eyes, as he trudged up the stairs to his bedroom. Upon entering, he did not notice a certain male to be already residing there. Only when being forcefully shoved back into his bed did Austria finally realize that there was, indeed, another person there with him.

The mystery person climbed on top of him almost immediately, somewhat scaring him for he did not know who it was. When the person was in his line of sight, however, he finally figured it out.

"G-gilbert?! What are you doing?!" Was his first shocked interrogation, eyes wide with slight fear and a good amount of confusion.

Prussia made no quick reply, giving a few moments for the angry expression on his face to register in Roderich's mind. "Since you won't take my word for it… I'm going to show you how much I love you."

And show him he did.

The Prussian did not hesitate in stripping the brunette, as well as stripping himself of any clothing he wore. Although the Austrian struggled his attempts to escape were easily thwarted. By the time the two were completely naked, Austria had still not let go of any previous confusion, tiredness and doubt. This would be just like all of the other rough, vigorous, and rushed times they had together, he was sure of that.

It seemed though, at that time, the Prussian still had a knack for catching the brunette off guard.

He eyed the Prussian who hovered over him with a strange gaze. The look in those ruby red eyes was different, more deep and captivating. Usually it was so ferocious and snarky but…

The albino leaned forward, his lips ghosting over the pair that belonged to the brunette. Such an action had the Austrian gaping slightly, not knowing quite what to do. For a few moments, Gilbert made no other actions, their lips touching but not connecting, his warm breath lightly fanning over Roderich's face. The brunette could not handle such torture and soon had his lips pressed fully onto the Prussian's, who eagerly replied with his own forcefulness. Although, even though he was clearly responding, Gilbert still held an unfamiliar gentleness that Roderich did not recognize in the slightest.

The following events seemed to hold a similar atmosphere. Gilbert was actually taking his time, kissing and licking nearly every part of the brunette's body, his hands caressing his skin and massaging every soft and sensitive spot, going on to nipping and sucking to create sweet bruises. Austria was beyond surprised, dumbfounded with every new action that the Prussian had put upon him. He was embarrassed that he found himself moaning and groaning quite a bit more, the opposing male's name tumbling from his sore lips more than enough times.

By the time the Prussian had moved on to the next stage, the Austrian was in a pit of blissful haziness. The man didn't realize it when two fingers slicked with lube had entered him, already stretching out the muscles to accommodate a much larger object. Only when a third finger was introduced did he come to conclude what was now going on. Even now, the albino was slow and gentle, his fingers probing around almost with curiosity, smoothing over the tight muscles and pressing to find the man's sensitive bundle of nerves.

When those fingers brushed up against that spot Roderich had his head tilted back, mouth drawled open to allow a near yell to the heavens. A grin developed on the Prussian's face and he came closer to watch the Austrian's expressions as he rubbed soothing circles into those nerves.

Roderich always had such beautiful faces. His eyes would usually squeeze tightly together, his mouth would open as if to let out a scream only to reveal his true noise to be a moan or a rough groan. The man barely ever screamed, only upon climax usually, and even then it would only be so loud. The brunette disliked such loud noises and, as a result, would barely ever let out a noise louder than his precious piano could muster.

A few more seconds were spent on both torturing the poor Austrian as well as stretching him further. Once such preparations were done and over with, Gilbert withdrew his fingers and leaned back to grab the previous bottle of lube, he opening the cap and drizzling some of the substance onto his palm. The Austrian was left to whine with loss, his eyes still closed as he tried to calm his somewhat trembling body. He seemed to still be in a daze, he not knowing quite what was going to happen next. Upon feeling something hot probe at his sensitive backside, Roderich opened his eyes again and saw a pair of red ones peering back down at him.

"Are ya ready, Lieben?" Gilbert asked in a gruff voice, his tone heavy and tinted with both lust and nervousness.

Roderich paused, thinking over why the man decided to call him by such a term and the fact that the man had questioned was also a bit strange, but none the less had given a brief nod. "Ja… I'm ready…"

Gilbert gave a brief nod, acknowledging that he was going all in for it, and then buried himself in the tight heat of the Austrian man. It was different… slow, blissful, soft… Austria barely cried out in pain, mostly groaning as the other eased inward, his body only tensing in the slightest bit. Once being fully sheathed, the albino awaited for the order to move, his patience somewhat shocking the man beneath him.

Austria calmed his breathing quickly, his body as well relaxed and he could only gasp out his plea for the other man to do something, anything to stop this pause in movement. The Prussian was all too happy to bow to the man's plea, drawing his hips back extremely slowly, letting the brunette feel every inch that slid out only to have it rush back inward and bring out a clipped gasp. Prussia repeated the action, although now shoving back in with a bit more force, which brought Austria to cry out a bit more sharply.

Their lovemaking lasted two hours that night, Prussia wanting to make it last as long as it could without making it too torturous or boring. He would angle his thrusts differently, manipulate his speed and power, roll his hips and stall every now and then. He would bite and suck on the other's throat, dragging his tongue along the pale skin and tasting the man, his hands working vigorously to bring shivers to arise on the man's body. Prussia was, in nearly every aspect, was pleasing his lover in every way that he could.

And Austria couldn't have asked for any better.

When they finally climaxed, together, both were breathless and beyond fatigued, neither caring that both were covered in sweat and some semen. It took them both a good amount of time to even calm their raged breaths, Prussia lying flush against Austria with his head buried in the brunette's neck.

Once both had calmed, Prussia had moved to lie beside the other man, his gaze calm, content and…

Loving…

"Do you believe me now… Roderich?" He questioned, his voice longing and clearly wishing for a certain response.

Austria could deny nothing now, he just couldn't. He opened his own eyes, gazing back at the Prussian with a similar emotion. "Ja… I believe you, Gilbert."

With the correct response being given, Prussia grinned his infamous grin, although this one containing much more gratitude and kindness than arrogance. "Good…" The albino shifted, leaning up on his elbow to hunch over and kiss the brunette's succulent lips. This kiss was passionate, so passionate, and exchanged such emotions that the Austrian had not experienced since this night. Upon releasing, the Prussian remained just inches away from the other. "Ich liebe dich…"

The Austrian couldn't help the pause in his response. He was still so confused, so shocked by such a sudden claim and occurrence. Still… he couldn't stop his lips from uttering out in reply, "Ich liebe dich auch…"

With the fall of Hitler, World War two was over. Austria was in terrible condition, he having been attacked and taken control of by Germany. Throughout the time, he was confused, knowing that all he could do was really surrender to the powerful nation. There seemed to be no other option at the time…

But now that it was over, he was grateful to have more freedom again. His people were strained, his economy and government were wounded, and he generally felt sick to the stomach.

For the next few years, the only thing that the Austrian did was focus on rebuilding himself. He did not see much of the Prussian who had stolen his heart, but he supposed that he, as well, was trying to rebound from this war.

After a good few years, Austria found himself to be in a more stable position. He was thankful to have Hungary at his side to help him along. Without that girl, he'd get nowhere, he was sure of it. But, he was still concerned of the welfare of that certain Prussian…

So, on a brisk winter day of 1947, Austria decided it smart to take a personal visit to the Prussian's estate. The brunette was astounded though, for the countryside along Prussia's home was different, not like the last time he had seen it.

It was when he saw his lover, however, when he realized the true gravity of the situation.

Gilbert was paler than usual, confined to his bed for the most part and temperature a staggering one hundred and three. He was throwing up any food he was given, his stomach churning with any substance he took, and migraines were a daily occurrence. He could take no visitors and business was tough. Still, he could not deny the visit of the Austrian.

"Mien Gott, Prussia… what has happened?!" The brunette instantly questioned with a flabbergasted tone upon reaching the Prussian's bedside. With quite a bit of concern, he had dabbed a cloth soaked with warm water upon the albino's forehead, hoping the action would help in some way.

Prussia coughed, his eyes strained as they looked up at Roderich. Those beautiful rubies held a deep sadness, knowledge of what was soon to happen. "They blame me, Roddy…" he spoke at first, voice scratchy and deep, immediately followed by a series of hacking. The Austrian's expression was a bit confused, he not understanding the other's words. Prussia went on. "The… the Allies… they blame me for everything that's happened… they all think it's my fault… they… they're abolishing me…"

Austria's eyes went wide, he couldn't bare what thought was said. "What?! They're… blaming you?! It wasn't your fault!" He objected, getting to his feet with a raging stance. Prussia stared at him sadly, knowing that even if the Austrian objected to this, nothing could be done. "They can't do this! They can't!"

"But they can, Roddy…" the albino's gruff voice murmured, bringing the brunette to calm slightly. "They won the war… they make the rules…" Austria was glaring, eyes stinging with the threat of tears. But no, he couldn't cry. He would never cry…

"Roderich…" His attention strayed, going back to the man who lied in a bed, tired and weak, ill… those red eyes peered up again, sadness tinted in those beautiful irises. "I want you to know something… I want you to know that, even with all of the wars that we've went through and the fights and the bickering… I've always loved you…" No… no… the man could not be saying that! "I've always loved you… and I always will…"

Roderich clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, willing those tears to disappear. He couldn't cry now. Not now. "Stop it! Stop saying that Prussia! You're going to make it! You're going to live! Don't say that kind of stuff when you're going to live!" He pleaded, glaring at the man with what seemed to be anger, but was mostly fear and sorrow. The Prussian only looked back with equal sadness, his brow furrowed and expression pitiful. Austria's legs wobbled, finally giving way as he slumped beside the bed. "This can't be it… you can't die like this…"

A hand was set upon his head, petting his soft brown locks in a comforting manner. Prussia gazed at Austria with both longing and pity, expression sorrowful and near to tears. "I know… I know… I'm sorry…"

Prussia was a strong and prideful man. Yes, he could be quite arrogant and stuffy, but he was a still a loveable man that many adored and enjoyed. Such a feat was easily acquired with his looks and straight-forward form of flirting. Yet, along the way, he had made many enemies who would love nothing more than to see him go down in flames.

Austria retreated to his home after that day, his heart tearing at the seams and worrying for the Germanic nation. He still believed deep down that such a possibility as the albino being demolished was impossible. With the twist of denial and fear kept him from visiting the love of his life… and that was the one thing in his life that he regretted the most.

By the time he had finally decided to go see Prussia again… the man was dead.

The only response that Austria had was a silent atmosphere and the creation of a terribly sharp, dark and low-toned sonata, this time being played on an organ. Even when Hungary would visit, the Austrian would barely speak or appreciate her presence. It worried the Hungarian country, but there seemed to be nothing she could do. She knew what was wrong, but she also knew that no one other than himself could help Austria.

Five more years passed. Austria continued to keep to himself, composing more dreadful tunes and letting his body deteriorate. He saw no way to help the situation, no way to heal his aching heart… his grieving mind filled with dreams and hopes that were crushed. It seemed like this phase would never end.

It was on one storming night that he came to realization.

The rain was heavy, thunder was crackling, and Austria was in bed, unable to sleep in the middle of the night. His mind was restless again; unable to forget what has happened merely five years earlier. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he and Prussia had gone out to that opera (one that Prussia knew that the Austrian was dying to see and had purchased the tickets for their two year anniversary).

Memories began flooding back against Austria's will. He didn't want to remember them anymore… he just wanted to forget so the pain would go away. The pain was too much… but the memories would not cease.

He remembered the first time they had sex… then the first time they said their 'I love you's'… and the night they made love…

Then there was one night… a night similar to this one… that was permanently etched in Austria's mind.

After World War one, things had seemed to settle down quite a bit. This calmness allowed the Prussian and Austrian more time to each other to regain lost time over that stupid war. A few days before World War two had begun; the Prussian requested that Austria come over to discuss some issues.

Mainly, the issues that were discussed was a tenseness being detected by the albino. He expressed his concerns with his brother, worrying about his economy and huge debt. Austria assured the man that Germany would get through any troubles and that he could settle down about it. Prussia smiled at that and expressed his gratitude to the Austrian. They kissed, and that's all that it took for the two of them to be coiled in the heat of passion.

They made hot love that night again, both exhausted from such an exchange of love and pleasure. Austria was just about to fall asleep when Prussia had spoken. "Roddy, babe… I need to ask you something." Roderich turned his head to see the albino, a small smile on his face, but the grin faded when he gazed at the other male. Prussia looked nervous, frightened even, and a bit of hesitation was easily detected.

"What is it, Gilbert?" The brunette asked curiously, his voice was a bit worried too, for he did not know what was so important. Prussia shifted so he was sitting up, Austria following suit seeing as he didn't like being looked down upon from that position.

Once both saw eye to eye, Prussia gave a deep inhale and exhale before speaking again. "You know how much I love you, right?" The Austrian paused before giving a few nods in agreement. Prussia paused, sighing slightly, and then continued, "Good. 'Cause, uh… gah… how do I say this…?"

Austria smiled slightly, thinking it a bit humorous that the Prussian could not find the words. "Just say whatever it is you need to say, Gilbert. I promise I won't be mad…" he encouraged, giving the other man a gentle smile.

The albino gazed at him with a still concerned expression, questioning rather or not to really say what he needed to say. Giving a brief glance to the side, he murmured, "Okay… if you say so…" His gaze returned to the Austrian. "Roddy… I want you to marry me."

All was silent. Austria found himself too shocked for words. His eyes were wide with surprise, mouth opened just the slightest bit, and heart ramping up two times its regular speed. How could he respond? Could he even answer…?

Prussia took the silence as a negative response, his head bowing with sadness. "No, wait… never mind. I'm sorry for asking, don't bother… I'll just… you don't have to say anything-"

His words were cut off as Roderich had crashed his lips against the Prussian's, hands taking a firm hold onto the albino's face and expressing such strong passion in only a single action. Prussia was the shocked one now, not understanding what the kiss was for. Once it was broken, Austria was quick to answer, "Yes… Prussia… I'll marry you… Ich liebe dich!"

Prussia smiled, his expression gleeful and eager. "Ich liebe dich auch… Roddy."

The marriage was scheduled to be in September of 1947… Prussia had died a mere month before that date. Austria had already planned out a majority of the event… and now it was canceled.

Austria felt guilty… he had not even said a quality goodbye before the Prussian had left this Earth. How could you treat a loved one like that?!

…that's when it hit him.

He had to make a quality goodbye.

Just before sunrise.

Austria held a bouquet in his hand, one that contained a beautiful arrangement of cornflower and edelweiss. The colors combined were beautiful, but its meaning was more symbolic. His mood was somber but held purpose.

He kneeled slowly, not wanting to disturb anything in this peace. As he continued to eye the gravestone before him, he could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. With a smooth action, he had gently settled the bouquet upon the undisturbed ground of the Prussian's grave. Slowly and steadily, he got back to his feet and gave a brief sigh. His head bowed and he tried to keep himself composed.

"Prussia…" his voice was incredibly quiet, strained and scratchy from a tightened throat. "I…. I miss you a lot… nothing is the same without you." Austria paused, not quite knowing what should be said next. He had planned out what he was going to say beforehand, but his mind was blank now. He sighed again. "I still love you… I love you so much, Prussia." His voice cracked with the threat of tears. "I wish we could have spent the rest of our lives together… I wish you didn't have to die…" His voice wobbled again, he was going to cry. Roderich sniffed in deeply, making an obnoxious sound that only slightly ruined the situation. "I don't think I'll ever fall in love with another person as much as I had fallen in love with you."

What else could be said? Was there anything else that needed to be claimed or admitted? Austria looked off to the side as if an answer was hidden somewhere in the scenery. It was at that time that he realized there was. "I made a promise to myself a long time ago…" he murmured quietly, refusing to gaze at the gravestone as he uttered this. "I promised that I wouldn't cry for you… not for any reason…" In all honesty, Austria felt guilty for this admittance. "Perhaps it was a reason of pride that I made that promise… but…"

As his head turned his head back to see his lover's grave, he allowed the prickling tears in the corners of his eyes to trail down his face, giving the opportunity for more tears to well and drip down his cheeks. "I can't keep the tears in anymore… Gilbert… I love you too much to do that."

It was at that moment that he broke down in tears, his voice shaking heavily as he cried and his chest heaved. He collapsed on the ground, his body hefting and trembling as he whined and cried for his lost lover. Austria never regretted breaking that promise to himself. It was for his lover… the love of his life… and he would cry, let go of his pride, if it meant to truly love that man he had lost.

The country of Prussia was once strong, thriving, and demanded authority. Now… it is merely a country that resided in history books, nearly forgotten by the other countries of the world that had picked him apart.

Except for Austria… the one man who truly loved him, love him so much that he would abandon his pride for him… who would cry for him… and he did cry for him, every day the memories would come back and every time he paid his respects… because he loved him.


End file.
